


Brick House

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Gentle Sex, Just a tiny pinch of crack, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Max was built like a goddamn linebacker. He was six foot four and two hundred and ten pounds of solidmanthat Adam wouldn’t mind having on top of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment Hutch made in Gassy's video of The Hidden aptly tilted "Bro Babies, Fighting, and Hutch's Joker", which means there's at least a smidgen of crack involved.

It all started with an off handed topic brought up by Hutch during one of their sessions of Hidden. Hutch had been curious about how much Adam and Max weighed, going so far as to even guess. Adam blurted out one fifty right away, which made Hutch a little disappointed, but he claimed that’s what his guess would have been. Hutch threw out a random guess for Max, saying he was somewhere around one hundred and seventy-five pounds. Max was a little taken aback by Hutch’s insistence but gave a straight answer anyway.

“No, I'm like two ten,” Max dismissed when Hutch was way off the mark.

“Really?” Hutch asked in disbelief.

“Whoa! Dang!” Adam exclaimed, genuinely surprised Max was that heavy. Then again, Max was rather tall so he’d be in proportion. “You don't look two ten!”

“Two oh five, two ten,” Max added, casually rounding up his weight.

“Wow…” Hutch commented speechless, sounding mildly interested by this new piece of info. “Just a brick house, huh?”

Now, Adam had played it cool at the time and quoted the song _Brick House_ while laughing along with his friends and the conversation carried on. Truth of the matter was that, after Hutch brought it up and Max gave an earnest response, it was all Adam could think about. He tried not to dwell on it too much, but after they all decided to hit the sack there was nothing to stop his mind from falling into the gutter.

That night after his session with Max and Hutch, Adam crawled into bed stark naked, with the exception of a pair of boxer briefs, with the intent of getting off. It was dead quiet and Adam was laid out on his bed in the dark, going over the conversation in his head a dozen times and the remark Hutch made about Gassy being a brick house. And it was absolutely true. Max was built like a goddamn linebacker. He was six foot four and two hundred and ten pounds of solid _man_ that Adam wouldn’t mind having on top of him.

Adam smoothed a hand down his smooth, flat chest and toyed at the waistband of his underwear, slipping it inside and wrapping it around his flushed cock when his mind dreamt up the perfect fantasy.

_Adam was spread out against the tangled covers, looking all pale and disheveled as Max lowered himself over the slight man. There was a clear size difference, Adam realized, as Max did this, making the shorter man look even more pale and skinny as opposed to Max’s solid weight and tanned skin. Adam wasn’t particularly short, mind you, since he was average, but hot damn Max made him look incredibly fragile in comparison._

_Max smirked down at Adam, who looked completely debauched, and bent down over Adam’s body to kiss along his slender neck. Facial hair scratched at sensitive skin, making Adam whimper, and teeth sunk into pale flesh to tenderly nip and suck little love bites on Adam’s neck. Max hummed in his naturally deep voice and Adam gasped when he felt the tan man’s teeth tighten ever so slightly. Adam tangled a hand into Max’s hair and squeezed gently, beckoning Max to keep going._

_After Max had sufficiently marked up Adam’s neck with bright colored hickeys, he slowly went down further to flick his tongue over the smaller man’s nipple. The pink little peek of flesh rose to attention, the skin pulling taught as Max laved and swirled the tip of his tongue around in a lazy circular motion. He wrapped a big hand around Adam’s flushed erection and gave it a firm stroke. Adam arched off of the bed, mewling at how Max’s gtip fit perfectly around him._

_Adam spared a look down to find that Max was already watching him with a hooded expression. Max stroked Adam’s cock with his hand and sucked on his nipples all while keeping eye contact. Adam couldn’t help but moan at the sight, relishing in all the different sensations happening all at once. The pressure of Max’s big hand, the suction against his nipples, and the irritation left by Max’s beard was almost too much for Adam to handle all at once._

_Adam yanked back on Max’s hair gently, coaxing Max to slide back up the length of his body. Max was hovering over Adam, hands planted into the mattress on either side of Adam, and kissed him hungrily. Adam arched into Max’s solid body and whined low in his throat as he sought out more intimate contact. His cock brushed along Max’s formidable girth, causing Max to rub against him in return._

_“I need you inside me, Max,” Adam begged, voice cracking when Max sucked at his throat._

_“Don’t worry, baby. X gon give it to ya,” Max murmured into Adam’s ear._

What? It’s Adam’s fantasy! Random shit like that is bound to pop up in his subconscious sooner or later. Anyway… _Ahem_.

_Just then he felt Max pushing into his body in one smooth motion, filling up the slight man with his impressive manhood. Adam let out a long, drawn out moan as Max stretched him open slowly. The burn between his thighs was as intense as it was fulfilling in every way. Every single inch of Max slid into Adam’s slick entrance with ease, splitting him open until his cock was nestled snugly within Adam's tight channel._

_Max dipped down slightly, pinning Adam further into the mattress as his weight settled on top of his lithe frame. Despite Max being rather gentle with Adam, the smaller man still felt as if he was being crushed under the weight of Max. He didn’t mind it, however, seeing as how it only turned Adam on even more. The idea of being pinned down by Max’s solid frame while he helpless writhed beneath him made Adam's leaking cock twitch between their joined bodies._

_Max began to gently thrust in and out of Adam, gauging the response he got in return. Adam made pitiful little noises and his expression twisted into one of pure pleasure, prompting Max to give Adam a little more. Max kept up a manageable pace while still going deep enough inside of Adam to brush against his prostate. Max’s cock was big enough to stroke against it almost every time and Adam made a pleased little mewl low in his throat._

_At one point, Max had grabbed Adam by the wrists and pinned them above the man’s head, holding him down with enough pressure to show just how strong Max was while leaving something a little more to the imagination. Adam felt so dainty underneath Max and it made him feel incredibly sexy and aroused to the point where he thought he might come just from feeling so crushed and overwhelmed by Max. It also didn't help that Max was back to sucking on his neck again._

_Max moaned deeply, lavishing at Adam’s throat as he pumped his cock inside of the smaller man. Adam felt so tight around him, even after Max had worked him open with his sizable cock. Adam was so skinny and brittle looking that Max was almost afraid to be too rough with him. Not that Max was exactly fond of being rough to begin with. Max was well aware of how much bigger he was than Adam, that much was apparent when his hands were able to wrap completely around Adam’s wrists, but Max was perfectly in control of how he used his size and weight._

_Adam squirmed beneath Max, writhing as his cock brushed against the tan man’s abdomen and the thick cock nudging into him in long strokes. Adam flexed against Max’s grip, half-heartedly testing his strength. He loved feeling slightly helpless as he was fucked into the mattress by one of his best friends. There was just something about being fucked long and slow by one of your bros that got Adam really worked up._

_So worked up, in fact, that he could no longer stand it. Max brushed incessantly against his prostate on a slightly harder thrust than the others and spasmed, arching into Max’s warm body as he came all over himself. Adam wrapped his legs around Max’s waist, trying to hold Max as close to him as possible as his hole clenched tightly around the other man’s girth. So tight that Max could hardly keep thrusting as smoothly as he was before. Which ultimately didn’t matter when Max’s cock gave an interested lurch._

_Max pushed jaggedly into Adam’s clenching body a few more times before his cock spasmed. Adam could feel every inch of Max pulsating against the walls of his tight channel, making him squeeze down harder to keep him inside as long as he could before Max’s cock softened and slipped out of him. Max’s body went lax after that and he collapsed onto Adam fully, crushing Adam into the mattress as they kissed lazily, uncaring of how sticky and sweaty they were._

Adam was laid out against his bed with come all over his stomach, relishing in the little aftershocks of his orgasm. Adam’s only slightly upset that he would never know what it felt like to _actually_ have Max on top of him, making love to him, but he doesn’t mind imagining it. Adam had a pretty vivid imagination after all. So vivid, that he thought for a moment he could feel the mattress dipping next to him from added weight. Adam grinned to himself, content with the idea of having Max curled up behind him, holding him in a bear hug as they snuggled.

Adam burrowed into his blankets and drifted off humming to the tune of _Brick House_.


End file.
